Pak Soekarno Dan Pesawat Rusia
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: fic sejarah.suatu waktu,Pak Soekarno mengunjungi Rusia menggunakan pesawat Amerika namun ini membuat pihak Rusia keberatan setelah itu pihak Rusia membuat sebuah rencana. Apakah tanggapan sang Proklamator kita?


Author : bikin one-shot! Kali ini saya kepikiran tentang Sukhoi dan saya nggak sengaja nemu sejarah tentang pak Soekarno! Saya jadi tambah bangga sama beliau! Oh iya,saya sengaja kali ini pakai judul Bhs. Indonesia untuk menghormati beliau.

Indonesia : ahh... saya rindu beliau!

Author : kali ini saya gk panjang ya? Soalnya Indonesia mulai pundung tuh!

Indonesia : ….(pundung) hwaaa… bapaaaak!

Author : ahh… (sweatdrop) say abaca Disclaimer sama warningnya,ok?

Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya,OC punya saya dan Pak Soekarno milik Negara Indonesia!

Warning : gaje,sejarah yang tidak akurat,typo(s) dll.

* * *

Bung Karno adalah presiden pertama Indonesia namun juga presiden yang paling dikagumi oleh banyak Negara. Kita sering mendengar sejarahnya yang benar – benar takjub dan membuat kita berfikir,kapankah presiden setegas dan seberani pak Soekarno akan kembali terjadi? Namun diantara semua cerita,pernahkah kalian mendengar tentang ketegasan pak Soekarno tentang ketegasannya menolak tawaran Russia? Pasti kalian belum pernah mendengarnya,bukan?

Yang kalian dengar pastinya Russia selalu membantu Indonesia dan selalu dikatakan "Bersatu dengan Russia" Tapi sebenarnya salah! Pak Soekarno tidak memihak siapapun! Beliau pernah sekali membuat Russia benar – benar kagum padanya.

Suatu hari pada tahun 60-an,pemerintah kita sudah mempunyai pesawat kepresidenan pemberian Russia dengan nama Ilyushin Il-18 yang sebenarnya buatan Uni Soviet kemudian dberi nama Dolok Martimbang

Jauh sebelum pesawat itu,kita pernah punya pesawat PanAm jenis DC-8 buatan America yang memang musuh bebuyutan-nya Russia atau Uni Soviet. Nah,suatu waktu Indonesia mengunjungi Russia dengan pesawat itu.

"Tuan Soviet(karena memang saat ini nama Russia itu Uni Soviet,kan?) kita mau mengunjungi anda"kata Indonesia

"oh,baiklah,silahkan saja,da!"jawab Russia(Uni Soviet)

Kemudian Indonesia bertemu dengan Boss-nya alias Pak Soekarno.

"pak,kita akan berangkat kapan? Tapi... beneran mau pakai pesawat America? Saya takut dia marah lho!"kata Indonesia

"Indonesia sayang,tenang saja... kita juga tidak memihak mereka,kalau salah satu marah… yah,suruh siapa rebutin kita? Kita kan Cuma Negara nonblok yang ada di Asia Tenggara"kata Bung Karno

Tentu saja,mendengar jawaban bossnya ini membuat Indonesia sangat bangga akan bos pertamanya itu. Kemudian,boss Russia(atau Uni Soviet) menelepon pak Soekarno dikarenakan beliau mendapat kabar bahwa Indonesia beserta bossnya akan ke sana menggunakan pesawat buatan negara kapitalis sekaligus musuh perang dingin tersebut alias America.

"Bung Karno,daripada menggunakan pesawat kecil buatan si Kapitalis,lebih baik kujemput menggunakan pesawat buatan negeriku yaitu Ilyushin L.111 yang megah dan besar! Pesawat milikmu kan lebih kecil" kata pemimpin Soviet kali itu yaitu Nikita Kruscev keberatan.

Memang beliau sangat tegas dan tidak mau didikte asing,maka beliaupun mengancam negeri yang terkenal akan kemenangannya karena dibantu Jenderal musim dingin(winter). Ia mengancam akan membatalkan kunjungannya ke negara tersebut.

"Kalau comrade keberatan,saya akan membatalkan kunjungan itu"kata Bung Karno

Mendengar hal itu,boss Uni Soviet hanya diam. Namun beliau tidak kehilangan akal,ia menyuruh negara kesayangannya untuk memarkirkan pesawat kebanggan negara itu sebanyak dua buah disampng pesawat yang mengantarkan pak Soekarno.

"Russia,tolong parkirkan dua pesawat jenis Ilyushin L.111 diantara peswat PanAm milik si Kapitalis itu!"perintah sang boss

"wah… benar,da… akan kusuruh pilot-pilotku memarkirkan pesawat kita disamping dua pesawat PanAm buatan si kapitalis sialan itu,da... Akan kutunjukkan kalau pesawat kita lebih baik,da"Russia tersenyum.

Hari yang ditentukan tiba,Indonesia dan bossnya berangkat. Setelah sampai di bandara Moskow,pesawat yang ditumpangi Indonesia dan Soekarno diimpit dua pesawat buatan Uni Soviet yang besar dan megah. Jadilah pesawat yang membawa Indonesia beserta bossnya itu terlihat sangat kecil.

Setelah itu,Kruscev menjemput pak Soekarno. Ia tersenyum bangga padanya dan berkata," Bukankah pesawat buatan negeriku lebh besar dan megah"iapun menyindir.

"Memang,Comrade Kruschev... memang pesawat kebanggan negeri anda lebih besar dan megah.. tapi saya lebih nyaman dengan pesawat yang saya tumpangi,peswat PanAm yang lebih kecil"beliau tersenyum dengan ramah.

Tentu ini membuat beberapa orang yang ada disana tercengang,Indonesia hanya tersenyum lembut kepada beliau. Diam – diam,dalam hati boss Russia,ia menaruh hormat padanya. Setelah pertemuan itu,Pak Soekarno berhasil mendatangkan peralatan tempur buatan Russia yang memperkuat persenjataan TNI.

Di Istana Negara sekarang.

Indonesia terlihat sedang sibuk terlebih setelah kejadian Sukhoi,ketika ia sedang mondar – mandir membawa beberapa berkas,seseorang menelepon. Tentu saja,ia mengangkatnya. Namun dalam hati,ia berharap bukan si kepala tulip alias Netherlands atau si maling Malaysia.

"halo?"kata Indonesia

"privet"jawab suara seberang

"ah.. Tuan Russia,ada apa meneleponku?"

"ini soal Sukhoi,da"

"ahh... aku minta maaf soal semuanya... apalagi pemberitaan yang berlebihan dari media massa dirumahku(wilayah)"

"Tidak apa – apa,da... justru harusnya aku yang minta maaf"

"tapi..."

"sudahlah,da... tapi kau tahu? Hari ini mengingatkanku pada bossmu yang saat itu terkenal akan ketegasannya... bahkan mantan bosku yaitu Kruschev saja sampai kagum,da"

"ooh... Pak Soekarno ya? Benar... aku jadi ingat beliau menolak tentang pesawat megah saat itu"

Setelah itu,mereka berdua mengobrol sangat panjang dan sekali – kali tawa terdengar.

* * *

Author : selesai! Oh iya,Privet itu artinya juga halo lho! Selain itu,saya khususkan kali ini sebagai author note yang dijamin panjang. Mohon maaf bagi yang tidak ngerti tentang cerita saya yang sebelumnya... soalnya saya kepikiran,cerita itu bakal berat dan seharusnya rating M selain itu... Ceritanya itu campuran 5 cerita sekaligu... kalau kalian sadar cerita itu ada dari Alice in Wonderland-nya juga lho!,Cuma karena beberapa alesan saya batalin rating-M. Oh iya,terima kasih bagi yang udah review! Review anda sangat berarti bagi saya! Akhir kata,RnR bitte?


End file.
